


Bartlet-sama

by Mother_of_Eevees



Series: The Hinata Administration [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The West Wing
Genre: Advice, Dreams, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: President-elect Hinata gets advice from former president Jed Bartlet.





	Bartlet-sama

In the days after the election, President-Elect Hinata had many visitors. This one was different.

“Mr. President, it is an honor,” Hinata said, bowing low. As he stood up, he marveled that the other man was just about his height. Most American politicians tended to loom over him.

“Mr. Hinata, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” responded the former president. He waved off the offer of a seat and refreshments. “Will you walk with me?”

Despite his age and illness, he set a brisk pace, waving off the interpreter (Hinata’s English had improved rapidly on the campaign trail, but he still kept an interpreter on staff for the most difficult conversations). Hinata was surprised when the man began speaking in Japanese and exclaimed “Mr. President! I didn’t know you spoke Japanese!”

“Ah, Hinata-san, after I left office, I got bored, so I started studying it. Before I became president, I shared the Nobel Prize with a colleague in Japan, and I thought it might help me understand his work better. I still disagree with him, but at least I can do it in his language as well as my own. Now, have you decided about staff appointments?

“Not yet, but I know I need to soon. It’s kind of overwhelming. It would be a lot easier once I get a chief of staff.”

“I may be able to help with that. Do you have a best friend? Other than tall, dark, and surly back there?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Is he smarter than you?”

“She definitely is, sir.” The former president raised an eyebrow at the pronoun, but continued.

“Would you trust her with your life?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s your chief of staff.”

Hinata stopped and stared at the other man.

“Of course! Thank you so much, Bartlet-sama!”

As they headed back to room, the former president stopped and looked intently at the young president-elect. “Hinata-san, you’ll do fine.” 

Hinata let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “That means a lot coming from you, Mr. President.”

xx

“Are you sure?” the petite blonde stammered, as her cheeks flushed pinker than Hinata had ever seen them.

“Yachi-san, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t absolutely sure that you would do an amazing job,”

Yachi took a deep breath and straightened to her full height, a resolute gleam in her eye. “Then I accept.”

Xx

“Shou-kun, what on earth are you watching?”

Hinata woke with a start. The end credits for an American political show were scrolling rapidly across the screen. 

“I’m not entirely sure, Yaccchan,” said HInata sleepily. “Something about a West Wing? There was an awful lot of talking,”

**Author's Note:**

> Bartlet's advice on choosing a chief of staff comes from the episode "He Shall, from Time to Time," featuring Harry Groener, before he became Mayor of Sunnydale.


End file.
